What happens after you?
by Im a half-blood
Summary: Annabeth has died in an unfortunate accident. What happens to percy afterwards? How could he possibly live without his other half? warning: this story contains some depressing and suicidal thoughts.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo just the plot for this story. Pjo sadly belongs to Rick Riordan and regrettably since I am not Rick I cannot possibly have pjo…ever.**

Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders and her eyes were closed. Her eyes would never open again. She was always smiling nowadays. Never would the world see her smile again.

The sky was grey in the cemetery and there was around a hundred people gathered around the gaping hole in the ground that was soon the be filled with a casket containing Annabeth Chase.

Percy stood at the front of the crowd of people. Most of them campers from camp half-blood and camp Jupiter but, there were others there too; A few gods, Annabeth's family, and a couple mortal friends from her high school.

Tears were streaming down Percy's face as he listened to the priest, requested by the Chase family of course, drone through the ceremony. Eventually hearing his name called up to speak his eulogy, Percy stood and walked to the podium.

Percy wiped his eyes trying to stop the tears and control his breathing. He sighed and began to speak, "Annabeth chase was eighteen years old before a Cyclopes killed her…she was perfect. Annabeth was-is the most intelligent person I have ever met. Sometimes we would sit together by the lake and she would just tell me stories about ancient Greece or make me speechless by showing me a blue print of a building she was going to make. I love her so much…

She always would fight her own battles and I trusted her. I never told her about a time when we were in Greece and I told Jason to watch after her for me. I feel bad but I never wanted to lose her." Percy stopped for a second to take a shaky breath.

"Ummm me and Annabeth were going to move to New Rome this year. We were almost done with high school and then we would go to college there and be away from all the problems. She always thought she had so many problems, but truthfully I couldn't see anything wrong with her. She is my everything and I don't understand why something like this happened. She didn't deserve to die. She was supposed to live a long , happy life. She was going to finish high school and go to college and get married and have kids. Annabeth deserved all of that. She wasn't supposed to die that day. I just cant understand why all this happened. Maybe I'm just too much of a seaweed brain to comprehend it."

Percy couldn't handle it anymore. He walked back to his chair and let out silent sobs while the next person walked up.

They ceremony continued. There was a lot of people that wanted to speak. Fredrick chase talked about their happiest memories and all the things he regretted, Grover sobbed throughout his entire eulogy but the parts that were understandable talked about the amazing friendship they shared, Jason tried to lift everyone's spirits when he told the crowd about the first time he ever met Annabeth, and Chiron spoke about how she was one of the bravest demigods he's ever seen.

Even a couple of the mortal girls that came decided to talk about how Annabeth was a great friend and was really smart. Percy knew that they didn't know Annabeth like the rest of them did but it didn't matter that much. Nothing did anymore.

When it was Thalia's turn to go to the podium Percy looked up expecting to see her bawling at the death of her best friend but, instead saw that Thalia had not shed a single tear. Thalia simply walked up and gave a short sentiment on how great of a friend Annabeth was and how she would miss her everyday.

After Thalia concluded speaking, Nico walked up next.

Nico could feel Percy glare at him as he proceeded to the podium.

He cleared his throat and began, "Annabeth chase was one of the most amazing people I have ever met. She has been there for me as long as I can seem to remember. She seemed so great. It always seemed like she would live forever. I know that she will be put in Elysium," he then made eye contact with Percy and almost in a promising way said, "I'll make sure of it."

"The day Annabeth died we were out on a small quest to check one of the safe houses in buffalo because a satyr mailed Chiron that there was a couple monsters inside of it. So when Annabeth and I arrived we thought it would be no big deal. We both had been through much worse than a couple of Cyclopes turned bad. But when we went in it was more than a couple. There was at a least ten Cyclopes attacking us at once. I had taken care of a few and annabeth got the rest. We thought it was all over but then all of a sudden one of them just came out of nowhere and put a poisoned sword through her stomach…"

He sighed and continued, "I killed the Cyclopes , but by the time I turned around Annabeth was on the floor. She was about to die so I freaked out and decided to shadow travel to camp but when I got there it was too late. Shadow traveling made annabeth lose a lot of blood and we couldn't save her after that…I feel like its all my fault. I feel like I lost another sister."

Nico went back to his seat and then the priest concluded the ceremony. They all shoveled in some dirt and said goodbye while the chase family lined up and sat through everyone's "sorry for your loss" and gave them back a "thank you for coming".

Percy just stood in front of the grave and watched as Annabeth's coffin was put into the ground.

He then realized that he was amongst the last people there. He stood in front of Mr. chase and they just stood there for a minute. Staring at each other. Unsure on what to do next.

Percy then stuck out his hand and soon felt Franklin Chase shake it back. They both had a silent understanding. They are forever bonded by this girl who they both loved more than their own lives.

Percy then went down the row of Annabeths family. Bobby and Mathew came out from behind Mrs. Chase to give Percy a hug.

"Hey Percy?" whispered Bobby while in his embrace.

"Yeah Bobby?"

"I know that Annabeth is gone now," he sniffled, "but will we ever see you again?"

Percy knelt on one knee and looked at both of them in the face, "You guys are my family now. If there is anything you ever need. You know where to find me."

Both Mathew and Bobby gave Percy a slight smirk and nodded.

Lastly, surprisingly enough, Athena herself was standing at the end of the line up of Annabeth's family.

"Percy Jackson." She nodded to him as he stood in front of her.

"Lady Athena." He nodded back. They both starred at each other for a minute. And as Percy was turning to walk away she grabbed his wrist.

"I'm sorry." She said really fast.

He looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry. I cant go to the underworld because it is Hades domain but you can. When you die…hopefully not soon or anything. I would like for you to tell my daughter that I'm sorry." She said sadly into his eyes.

Percy pursed his lips and nodded.

Athena then let go of his arm.

Percy looked back at her one last time before walking toward his car. As he walked back he thought over how he was going to live from now on. He couldn't think of anything.

He knew that if Annabeth was there she would tell him to go home and think things through.

Unlike most of the time Percy actually was going to listen to her this time. When Percy got back to his car he thought about what had happened and while doing so he moved in zombie like movements and drove, but instead of heading to camp like he normally would he subconsciously decided to drive to his moms apartment.

Once he got the he turned off the car and sat in there for a minute trying to compose himself. He was determined to be strong when he walked in to see his mom.

Percy walked up to the door and knocked. He heard shuffling on the other side and then the door burst open and his mom engulfed him in her arms. As she did that Percy couldn't hold it anymore and let out a heaving sob. Holding onto his mother for dear life as she pulled him inside and sat on the couch to calm him. She shushed him calmly and rubbed his head.

"Its going to be okay. I know it doesn't feel like it now and you will probably hurt for a long time, Percy. But you are going to get passed this. Eventually." She said in a hushed voice.

"No, mom. It wont be alright. I don't want to be without her. I don't want to live without Annabeth. She is everything to me-"

"Percy, I know you feel that way right now."

"No mom. You don't. This isn't some young love thing that goes away in a week or two. With me and annabeth it was never like that. She was the one person I could always count on. The one person I remembered when I had lost everything. She is the most important thing I will ever have and now I don't know what to do. I don't want to live in a world that doesn't have Annabeth Chase in it with me. She is my everything." He said looking up into his moms eyes.

Sally's eyes watered. She softly kissed Percy's forehead hoping to wash away all of her sons sadness. She wanted him to go on. Fight for his life like he had a million times before.

But this was different this time Percy would be fighting for himself and he felt like there was nothing to fight for anymore.

**Hey guys. So this is my new story. The inspiration actually came from an inspirational tumblr post and I felt like writing something to make the feeling real.**

**Not going to lie though. Im probably not going to update regularly like most writers do and this probably will be depressing so if you don't like it then just don't read it. **

**In the upcoming chapters you may experience a few pangs in your chest and water in your eyes and those my friends are called feels. So get ready for so much feels you might explode! Just kidding, but seriously…**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Don't forget to review , favorite, and follow. You know if you want to…**


End file.
